Divisió
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Ch 1: Cleaning up Sniffles' lab, what could go wrong? Apparently a lot! What happens when a bunch of chemicals spills on a certain green bear? Ch 2: What's wrong with Evil, why is he acting so strange? Rated for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Th-thanks for helping Petunia and I out with cleaning today, Flippy." Flaky said as they walked along the sidewalk, the green bear gave her a warm smile.

"No problem, Flaky." He replied.

Flaky and Petunia were originally planning on asking Giggles to go, but the chipmunk had quickly made enough excuses about not doing it to last her a lifetime.

They asked everyone else, but had ran out of options fast:

Disco Bear was out of the question; Pop had to watch Cub twenty-four/seven after the little guy had developed a horrible fascination with danger, one that was even bigger than the one he already had; Cuddles was sick from eating some contaminated turnips that Lumpy had delivered(you can only wonder how the moose had botched it this time); They didn't even check on Mole, Lifty, Shifty, Handy, Lumpy, or Mime as they were on a camping trip(Lifty and Shifty were stowing away with intents on stealing the camping supplies) and were inexperienced at anything remotely related to their task; Nutty was AWOL, most likely on a hunt for sugar.

But Flippy had said he wasn't busy, and, although Petunia was opposed at first when Flaky suggested asking him, she knew that they had no one else left to ask for help.

"So," he began, "what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, it's really simple. I'm going over to Sniffles' lab to clean it up while he's at a convention, but you know how big it is." Petunia replied, carelessly, she was avoiding every crack in the sidewalk with precision.

Neither Flippy nor Flaky noticed her constant glares, which were directed at the former.

"Yeah, it is really big. Almost in a frightening way." Flaky murmured, shaking a bit.

Flippy grabbed her paw, making her jump, and then stare wide-eyed at the green bear before . "Don't worry Flaky, I won't let anything bad happen." He said.

"Er, uh . . . " She stammered.

They walked on silently.

"Here we are," Petunia said, she wiped off the doorknob before turning it. "Ugh." She groaned, her eyes twitching as she stared at unorthodox mess inside. "I'm glad you guys are helping, otherwise I'd have a panic attack before I could even start."

She then gave the two a scrutinizing look, they gazed curiously at each other before realizing that they were still holding paws. They jerked away before stammering and shaking their heads uncertainly.

"O . . . kay." The blue skunk sighed. "Flippy, you go find a mop, I don't want to walk inside unless the floor is clean."

"All right."

Petunia turned her attention upon Flaky in a flash.

"What was that about, you're not falling for that psychopath, are you?" She asked.

"Wh . . . what do you mean? Flippy's not a p-psycho." She replied.

"Oh? How can you deny it? He _kills _people, Flaky. He's even killed you before." She snapped.

Flaky flinched. "No he didn't. It wasn't him, it was Evil."

"Evil; Flippy, different personality, same body!"

"Hey, I just finished mopping the floor!" Flippy's voice called out. "You guys still there?"

Petunia gave her a 'we'll discuss this later' look and replied, "Yeah! We're coming!" She mouthed 'if you think he's safe, it's your neck' to Flaky.

"Ehhhhh." Said porcupine squeaked nervously.

The inside was as massive as a museum, and ten times more cluttered. Sniffles apparently hadn't emptied the trashcans all over, and now he had piles of garbage all around the outside of the trash bins. Empty boxes and wrappers were strewn all over the counters and lab tables.

"Tsk, this is why scientists always freak out when something turns up missing. I couldn't find my tail if it wasn't attached in a place this cluttered." Petunia grumbled, she started running all over, scrubbing at the floors where Flippy hadn't cleaned.

She grabbed a paper bag, breathing rapidly as she cleaned and hyperventilated at the same time. She pointed to Flaky. "Get a trash bag and start picking up all those wrappers and empty containers up, and try not to get too much dandruff everywhere."

With a nod, the female complied.

"Flippy, haul those full trash bags out to the curb, would you?"

"Um, sure."

"Tch, glad he's out for a few minutes."

"Why don't you like Flippy?" Flaky asked.

"No reason, aside from the fact that he's a walking time bomb!"

If she didn't know better, Flaky would have said Petunia was holding a grudge.

"I put the trash bags on the curb," Flippy said, smiling.

Petunia flinched and her left eye twitched. "Okay, how about you straighten up some of Sniffles' books? Alright?" _Books can't kill anyone . . . ugh, fingers crossed._

"Okay."

They continued on, Petunia managing and dictating their next task while also watching Flippy cautiously. Flaky was busy sweeping when the sound of glass breaking rang out, with wide eyes she turned to see Flippy covered in grey and yellow liquid with shards of glass all over his fur. The green bear's eyes started twitching and then he started trembling.

"Oh sweet God," Petunia shrieked, backing towards the door, "I should have known, but nooo."

Flaky was caught between helping her friend and fleeing, but finally she took the shaky steps needed to cross the room and grab some paper towel before trying to clean him off.

She gasped as he stopped her, his paws holding hers.

"No, don't! These vials have hazardous symbols on them!"

He released her paws. Flaky gazed at him in confusion, he looked caught in between being evil and good. He met her gaze, and then he looked good again, right before he fainted.

* * *

First of:f I like making my HTF chapters short and sweet because the actual Happy Tree Friends episodes are rarely over five minutes long unless they're a two parter. So short chapters are adequate if not justified when it comes to these fics.

Second: Yes, I'm going to be working on both this fic and Killjoy. If you're wondering why Scarlet Beginnings hasn't had a new chapter in so long, it's because I'm redoing some of the older chapters, the speech was too crammed together for my liking in them.

Third: The pairing in this one is undecided, sure it _ seems _ to be leaning towards a FlippyXFlaky, but there's no guarantee, the pairing may surprise both you and me.

The Title is Catalan for Split.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shouldn't we help him?" Flaky asked, pleading with her eyes at Petunia who was now even closer to the door.

"Just let him lay there, he'll be fine." Said skunk replied, uncaringly.

"But what if he's hurt?"

"He's hurt us before." She waved Flaky's concern off ruthlessly. "There's no telling what was in those vials. Besides, if he dies he will just come back fine tomorrow." She snapped.

"Still . . ." Flaky murmured, reaching down and touching the fallen bear's forehead, he was really warm, almost burning a fever. "He's really hot."

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Petunia asked uncertainty.

"Oh, geez, not like that!" The porcupine shouted, blushing and glaring at her friend at the same time.

She failed to notice the pair of eyes that snapped open, shut, opened, shut, opened, and shut again. Each time they were alternating, black, yellow, black.

Then he moaned, and felt a terrible pain in his head, almost as though he had a splitting headache. He could almost feel his body ripping in two, and why did he feel like he had extra appendages? Wait, extra? He touched his face, but felt four paws touch instead of two.

Meanwhile Flaky and Petunia were shouting back and forth angrily, something about how the blue-furred skunk was always putting Flippy down and Petunia attempting to justify her actions. Flaky was struggling to hold her own, being the meeker of the two and all.

With a pained gasp he opened his eyes again, and saw that he had _four_ arms! And now he had four feet, wait, no, he had two torsos . . . he felt himself splitting, and felt like his soul was being sucked out, cut in two, and then shoved into each half of him.

Damn straight he was!

He now had two heads, with a violent and terrified scream his body separated and became two.

"Flippy!" Flaky gasped as she finally looked at him. She suddenly had to fight to keep from screaming herself, for, sitting there beside the thrashing male, was a certain yellow-eyed fiend. Confusion etched across his face as he glanced about clearly puzzled.

"Petun-" Flaky began, but stopped when she saw the skunk had bailed on her. With a gulp she gazed at Evil, who gazed back blankly.

"Uh . . ."

Flippy stilled, his mind so traumatized that he could no longer remain conscious.

"What the hell happened?" Evil asked, gazing around curiously. "I feel strange, and why is my goody two shoes half separated?"

At least he hadn't killed first and asked questions later.

Trying to explain she told him that Flippy had spilled two chemicals and they had mixed, causing the current situation to be created.

"Oh . . . " He winced suddenly, touching his head with an unsteady paw, "Ugh, my head hurts, I feel like I've got the mother of all hangovers. Flaky, that's your name right?"

Flaky didn't know whether to feel glad or worried over how casual the evil bear was behaving. Was him acting almost normal worse than him killing her? "Yes, that's my name." She fidgeted and avoided his gaze.

"Uneasy much?" He sneered, grinning wide enough to show his sharp teeth.

That was it, she fainted.

When she awoke she was being watched by not one, but both halves of Flippy. They kneeled there, eying her, Flippy was concerned while Evil was grinning smugly.

"Whuh?" She meeped.

"Are you okay?" Flippy asked.

"I think so, did I faint?"

"Yeah, you kind of passed out, what's a guy to do with two unconscious bodes . . ." Evil suddenly looked away after that. "I meant that in a cleaner manner, really. Although the thought of laying you two on top of each other inappropriately and tying you that way seemed somehow mortifying enough. But there's no rope in this pigpen, besides, Flip over here woke up mere seconds after you keeled over and called me a bunch of dirty words." He made a very weak attempt at looking admonished.

"I thought you had hurt her!" Flippy said in defense.

"Me, hurt her? As tempting as it is my head hurts too much to do any such thing." Evil retorted, he then discovered his beret and started looking at it curiously. "Hmm, what's this . . . Oh yeah, it's my beret, right?"

Flippy nodded and touched his head absentmindedly.

"Flippy, what's wrong with him?" Flaky whispered.

"Nothing!" Evil snapped, "I'm a-okay,"

"He's lost some of his memories, I'm not sure how though." Flippy replied, "But he's still sadistic, albeit at a more manageable level."

"Humph." Evil grumbled. "Ooh! Look, a knife!" He squealed as he discovered his bowie knife.

Flaky swayed, then her reserve broke and she ran off, squeaking and gasping in terror as she fled down the street.

"Now look at what you've done. Put that down."

"Why would I do that, I feel an attachment to this knife, odd." Evil retorted to his 'better' half.

Flippy tried not to smile. "You're really out of sorts."

"Aw, the parties over already?" He said when he glanced up and noticed there was no longer a third animal in the room.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Yes, Evil, it's over. Now we're going home, okay?" He got up and held out a paw.

"I wonder what was in those vials." Evil said to himself as he took Flippy's paw. "I know, let's take them with us in a bag, then we can look at them later."

Flippy was about to object, but decided against it, what if Evil got mad and went on a killing spree in his rage? "Fine."

Evil grinned and dug through the cupboards and shelves before finding some rubber gloves and picking up the broken glass, namely the pieces that had words on them. He placed them in a Glad baggie before prancing up to Flippy. "Alright, we can go now." He said grinning.

"Okay," the good green bear suddenly had a thought, "do you remember where we live?"

"Uh . . . " Evil breathed, his eyes blank.

"Darn, okay, I'll walk slower so you can keep up. Does that sound like a good plan?"

Evil nodded.

* * *

What's this? Evil's got amnesia! Is this a permanent thing? What's going to happen if he remembers what he's forgot?

By the way, I don't own HTF at all! I still can't believe someone else(Mondo Media) has such a sick twisted mind so much like my own, but that's just another reason to love Happy Tree Friends. I also don't own Glad or any of its products.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?" Evil said, gazing at each house hopefully before glancing at the back of Flippy's head. "I need a bag of ice to put on my head, I don't know what hit me but it feels like it was a truck. Flip, did you get the license plate number?"

"Evil, just keep walking. There was no truck, you must've hit your head or something and that's what caused you to lose some of your memories." Flippy replied, sighing to himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Was there a truck inside Sniffles' lab when you were there?"

"No,"

"I rest my case." He stated triumphantly.

"Where is everyone?" Evil asked.

"Well, most of them are on a camping trip, but some of them are just trying not to die for once."

"Die . . . " He echoed. His yellow eyes got distant, there was a sinister glint, but it faded and he collapsed, the bag falling from his paws.

The sound of his darker side falling made Flippy turn around, he gasped and kneeled beside the fallen bear. "Evil, what happened, hey, Evil!" He shouted, shaking the unconscious male, but to no avail.

With a growl he shook his head. "What the hell just happened? Now what? I'm not carrying him home, I can't, he's too heavy." He tried to act unconcerned, but knew he couldn't leave Evil out in the sun for whatever length of time he might stay unconscious.

"Ugh, I would have to do something like this." He grumbled, trying to maneuver his reflection's unconscious body. He lifted him up, easing the male over his shoulder before walking forward a step. "You're pretty heavy, E." He said with a grunt. He reached down and picked the baggie with the broken glass up. "Small blessing you didn't fall on top of this, you would've gotten skewered." He noted.

Flippy tried to hurry, but he had to keep readjusting his doppelganger whenever his shoulder started to throb. It felt like three hours but it was only half an hour before he was home. He practically kicked the door down in his haste before setting Evil on his bed.

"He's still out, this might be bad." _Think Flippy, what caused this? He was fine, although his head was hurti- _ "That's it!" He said, he got up and started digging through his stuff. "Where is it, where could it be?"

Finally he came across a dusty book with a red cross on its cover. "Yes!" He declared and started scanning the index. "Wounds, shock, artificial respiration, poisoning, ah, here it is, injuries to bones, joints, and muscles! Chapter four."

**Amnesia resulting from head trauma**

**Amnesia following violent but non-penetrating head trauma, also called a "closed-head injury," is common and reasonably well understood. **

**Typically the victim suffers one of two types of memory defect: a. retrograde amnesia, forgetting pretrauma events, and b. anterograde amnesia, not retaining what's happening now. **

**Retrograde amnesia is thought to be a failure of the brain's ability to playback past memories-the memories are still in there, but amnesiacs can't access them. Considering said amnesiac doesn't know what they're looking for in the first place, there is no point in overwhelming them with too much of their life history. Doing so may cause them to shut out any thoughts of their past, putting them in a stasis until they decide to continue on with their healing.**

**The amount of time the memories are rendered inaccessible can range from minutes to years. Some amnesiacs remember personal information but not public events, though more often it's the other way around. **

**Anterograde amnesia, by contrast, is a failure of the recording mechanism-new information never gets stored away and is lost, much to the confusion of the amnesiacs. Memories that don't get recorded are gone for good, but it's possible to get lost pretrauma memories back . . . **

Flippy continued reading, but soon shut the book. He turned and gazed at Evil, who was tossing and turning in his sleep. _He remembers the things I've told him, he knew who I was, so it must be retrograde amnesia. It also said that headaches were prominent after amnesia in most people. So that's why he feels so bad. _He went over, sitting beside the unconscious bear. _I wonder if he's dreaming, or maybe he's so unconscious he doesn't even know it._

A very faint knocking sounded out, someone was at the door. "Who could that be?" He wondered.

He opened it and saw an extremely nervous red porcupine. "Flaky," He said with a smile.

"Ehh, I'm s-so s-s-sorry for running off, Flippy. I just got s-sc-scared." She said.

"It's alright Flaky, I know you're afraid of Evil."

"W-where is he?" She glanced about nervously as though expecting the dreaded bear to leap out and murder her at any moment.

"He's passed out, I found out that he has retrograde amnesia."

"Huh, I know what normal amnesia is, but what's retrograde?" She asked.

Flippy began explaining.

While he was talking, Evil began tossing and turning, a nightmare had him in its grasp.

He was sitting in a room, tied to a chair, surrounded by angry tigers that were wearing military uniforms and hissing at him.

"So, you murdering beast, you've returned." The head tiger said. All the others were baring their teeth viciously.

"What are you talking about? I haven't killed anyone." Evil cried out, but he couldn't continue due to the fact one of the tigers ran forward and cuffed him upside the head.

"Lies!" The general screamed. "You kill people, your enemies,"

Evil winced as he saw himself slaughtering tiger after tiger on the battle field.

"your friends,"

Another memory, he was gutting a yellow rabbit, then he used the rabbit's intestines to strangle a pink chipmunk. He saw himself slamming a blue Skunk's face onto a hot stove top and then laugh.

"No!"

"And you've even kill yourself."

He saw himself tear Flippy limb from limb, stab him over and over, rip his face apart.

Evil shrieked in fear. He screamed and screamed.

And then he woke up, still screaming. He rolled over, fell onto the floor and screamed. Then he whimpered, he didn't know where he was . . . "Flippy?" He called.

No response.

His panic rising he shrieked. "FLIPPY!"

The good green bear was at his side in an instant. "Evil, what's wrong? Why were you screaming?"

"I . . . I had a bad dream. There were these tigers."

Flippy's eyes widened. _The tigers! Oh, he's remembering some._

Evil continued, "And they tied me to a chair and kept telling me that I was a murderer who killed everyone; my enemies, my friends, my . . . self." There was no tears, at least not until the last bit, then Evil started crying. When he could speak again he asked, "That's not true, right?"

_Should I lie? _"Look, there are things you have done that weren't right."

Evil looked devastated.

"But you did good too, those tigers were the enemy, and you won the war by killing them. You're a hero."

"W-what did I do that was bad?"

Flippy froze. "I-I'd rather not say."

Evil's eyes widened, he suddenly saw blood; blood everywhere, his entire body was covered in blood, even his fur was soaked crimson with blood.

He felt queasy, suddenly, with a sickened gasp he ran to the bathroom, bolted the door and threw up.

* * *

Evil's nauseated by the memories of his past deeds.

Even worse, he's hallucinating now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Evil, are you alright?" Flippy called, fumbling and trying to open the locked door. What had made his darker half freak out so much? Flippy had just finished speaking to Flaky when Evil had screamed out, making the female run off, Flippy was too concerned to try and call her back.

And now he was worried about Evil freaking out even more. The dark bear was completely hysterical.

"Evil?"

There was no response.

"Come on, E, Answer me."

The sound of running water reached his ears, along with the reflection's mumbles. "Blood, so much blood, it's all over, I must clean it off!"

_The way he's talking is just like Petunia before she starts cutting her flesh off. _He thought frightened. "Oh no, Evil, what are you doing?"

Hot steam leaked from under the door, hot enough to singe his toes. "Ouch!" Flippy cried, startled more than hurt.

Wide eyes, he realized what was about to happen. _Dear God, he's going to boil himself._ Flippy began bashing and kicking at the door, this couldn't be happening.

He suddenly had a forethought, rushing to his phone he called Flaky. Luckily the female was at home, so she answered it on the first ring.

She didn't even say hello before Flippy yelled, "Flaky! I need you to go get me some tranquilizers and sedatives fast, Evil's hysterical!"

"But Flip-"

He cut her off. "I know you are afraid of him, but I think he's going to hurt himself, please Flaky."

She sighed, "Okay,"

"Thank you," he said before hanging up.

He began beating even harder on the door now, desperate to stop the madness that was ensuring.

Evil began dipping his paws into the bathtub that was full of piping hot water. "Yes, clean, must be clean."

He didn't feel the second degree burns covering his skin, didn't feel the horrid pain, all he saw was his paws becoming clean. He withdrew them, turned the water off, and was about to step into the tub when the sound of cracking wood echoed. Glancing up he saw Flippy, sweaty, unkempt, and gasping.

"Get away from there!" He cried.

"But," Evil said, gazing blissfully at the sizzling water, "I must get clean." He started to step into the tub, but Flippy tackled him, grabbing Evil by the shoulders and slamming him against the wall.

"What's wrong with you? You're going crazy." Flippy then saw Evil's paws. "Holy crap, look at what you've done to your paws!"

"They're clean." Evil protested, unaware of how badly he had damaged them.

"They're burned, look at how inflamed the skin is!" Flippy protested.

"But, no more blood,"

"Blood? What blood? You aren't bloody at all."

Evil's eyes widened, yellow orbs full of confusion shifting left and right. "I-I saw it, there was blood everywhere, all over, soaked in my fur."

"No, there wasn't." The male replied.

"Yes! Yes there was! I . . . " He trailed off, before he kicked out, hitting Flippy in the shin. Flippy's grip loosened, just enough for Evil to slip loose, he tried to get to the tub, but Flippy snatched him by an ear, he then got a good hold on one of Evil's legs, tripping him. When Evil hit the floor he rolled over and tried to get Flippy to release his foot, but the male was dead set against letting his reflection go.

"Flippy?" A small voice called.

"Flaky, that you, I'm in here, hurry!" He called.

Evil screeched and rolled back and forth. "No, the blood, it needs to be washed away, so much blood!"

"Evil, stop!" Flippy yelled, tackling the male and pinning his arms down.

"Err, I-I don't want him to hurt me." Flaky said from the doorway, she had several syringes in her paws.

"Then don't, just roll one of those over here."

With a meek nod she set it down and rolled it across the tile.

Flippy, straddling his hysterical friend, reached out and grabbed a tranquilizer.

Evil saw his chance and broke free, he was about to climb into the tub when Flippy pulled off the syringe's cap, and plunged the needle into Evil's arm, quickly injecting the substance into the bear's bloodstream.

The effects were instant, Evil's body sagged, he slowed, and then collapsed altogether at the edge of the bathtub.

"Whew, that was horrible. Are you still there, Flaky?" Flippy asked.

"Mmmm, yeah. I-is he out?" A muffled voice asked from behind the doorway.

"Yes, but I'm going to need your help again."

"What with?" She asked, peeping around the corner.

"He burned his hands, look," Flippy pointed to the still steaming tub of water. "He was screaming and claiming that he was covered in blood and . . . he sounded like Petunia when she's grimy, all hysterical and self destructive."

"H-he was going t-to boil himself?" She asked, staring with wide eyes at the tub.

He nodded, and started lifting Evil up. He carried the drugged male back to the bed. "This is becoming an hourly thing, who would've thought I'd end up carrying him around so much?"

Flaky didn't respond, she stared cautiously at Evil, her eyes wide with shock. "H-his paws . . . " She said softly.

"Yeah, that's what I need your help with, I need someone to help me bandage them."

"What do you want me to do?" The red-furred porcupine asked, nervously.

"I'll get my first aid kit, could you get some ice?"

A nod.

"Okay, good."

He started digging around, he found something better than the first aid: clean, sterile gauze. When he looked up, Flaky was holding a bag of frozen peas lightly against both of Evil's hands. He smiled.

"I thought you were afraid of him."

She jerked. "I-I am, but he looks almost cute when he's sleeping. Did he really try to scald his entire body?"

"You saw him, he was insane, here, let me wrap his paws."

She moved to the side, and began fiddling with the bag. "So he really doesn't remember things?"

"No, at least not things before we separated, but right before this happened he was dreaming and he saw things, memories of how he killed people, that's when he awoke screaming. I tried to calm him down, but he was beyond reasoning." Flippy replied, nearly finished with Evil's left paw and starting on the opposite one now.

Flaky was staring at him oddly, then she looked at Evil, then she giggled. "You looked like an angry father trying to restrain his disobedient child in there," she covered her mouth and looked embarrassed.

Flippy chuckled, "Really? That's a rather silly simile, imagine if he was my child, what would I do if he was killing people, how do you apologize for that? 'I'm sorry, he's just taking puberty really hard,' or maybe, 'he just found out he was diabetic'?"

Flaky started laughing now. Flippy smiled and started to laugh himself.

Evil snorted and then sneezed in his sleep.

"Can I see the tranquilizers you got?"

She got up and fetched them, handing them over as soon as she could. Flippy had a hunch that she was uncomfortable around needles.

"Hmm, whoa, you got me elephant tranquilizers," he glanced nervously at Evil. "He'll definitely be out for two days."

Flaky mulled over his words before smiling. "That sounds like a good amount of time, Sniffles will be back tomorrow around the afternoon."

Flippy suddenly started looking for the Glad baggie, when he found it he tore it opened and started sorting the glass, piecing it together in mere minutes."

"Wow, you're fast."

"Puzzles are usually easy for me." He responded.

He read the first vial, "Spliced eutomer cells mixed with trk tyrosine kinase and a powerful, yet small growth hormone mixture." The second one read, "Alternatively spliced absorbable egg without nucleus awaiting DNA."

Flippy sighed, "Of course Sniffles would use scientific psychobabble on the labels. No one steals things like this unless they can figure out what they are."

Flaky patted him on the shoulders, "I'm sure Sniffles will tell you what it means tomorrow."

* * *

Yes, Evil went bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S! He was going to hurt himself, well, he _ did _ hurt himself, and he was only going to do worse.

Good thing Flippy and Flaky stopped him before he could go through with it.

Remember, it only _seems _to be leaning towards FlippyXFlaky, the pairing has _not_ been decided yet. ;)

(Spoiler) The things written on those two vials aren't quite as fictional as they sound. Trk tyrosine kinase, eutomers, growth hormones, and eggs without nuclei are indeed real things. The last one is used in cloning and the first three are used in rapid growth. They are not normally spliced though and nuclei are not absorbable, also, the result of them mixing is fictional as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Flaky decided to stay the night, Flippy tried to talk her out of it, but she actually managed to win an argument.

She also declined his offer to sleep in his bed whilst he slept on the floor and Evil on the couch. She told him she would just sleep on the floor. He asked her why she'd choose to sleep on such an uncomfortable area, but she simply told him she liked it, whenever she got too paranoid she'd curl up on the floor and everything would be better.

Flippy laid Evil under the covers. "Poor guy, I can't believe he almost killed himself like that."

Flaky yawned and nodded.

"You sure you want to watch over him? What if he wakes up, won't you be afraid?"

She nodded again. "Y-yes, but you'll be nearby, I really don't think he'll wake up anyway."

"Alright, if it's okay with you then it's okay with me." He said, Flippy went out to the living room and laid down on the couch before dozing off.

With a small sigh Flaky curled up, she turned, and finally squeaked softly before sitting up and peeking over the edge of the bed. "He's kind of cute when he's not killing, still scary though." She mused aloud. She then laid back down and went to sleep.

Morning came and Flippy awoke, he gazed at the clock. "Almost six." He muttered. All that time in the military had impounded a waking time. He awoke without fail each morning before six, granted he wasn't sick.

When he checked on Flaky and Evil he saw they were both still sleeping. _I know, I'll start making breakfast. I still remember all those recipes I used to use in the army. _He walked into the kitchen, slipping an apron over his normal attire. _Now which one should I use, ooh, I know! _

He got out flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, milk, eggs, and butter. He sat these on the table before fishing out a whisk, a sifter, a bowl, and a spoon. He started sifting the flour and baking soda into the bowl, adding sugar and salt as well. Then he cracked the eggs and dumped them into the bowl. He quickly nuked a stick of butter and poured it in as well.

Mixing the stuff to the perfect density was harder than he had expected, but he had pancake batter in no time nonetheless. "Ah, now where's my griddle?" He asked, setting down the bowl and hunting for it.

It took awhile, but he finally found it behind the rolls of aluminum foil and bottles of vinegar. He wiped it off with a clean rag before plugging it in. In another five minutes he had a two foot high heap of pancakes.

"Maple syrup, whip cream, and . . . aha!" He pulled out the fruit. "Sliced peaches, strawberries, and fresh blueberries!" He exclaimed, eying the fruit.

"I love blueberries!" He said with a smile, popping a pawful into his mouth.

A quick glance to the clock told him it was now a few minutes past seven. "Well, I did work at my leisure, so it's not surprising how long I took, usually I only need five or ten minutes, but hey, I'm not complaining."

He heard a small squeaky yawn and felt pride in knowing that Flaky was just now awakening. Any earlier and he wouldn't have breakfast done in time to serve at will.

She stumbled into the kitchen, seeming to be half asleep still, and was half way to the cupboard when she saw him. She rubbed her eyes and gazed around curiously. Finally she appeared to recall the previous day's events.

"Uh . . . oh yeah, I stayed here last night, didn't I?" Her eyes latched onto the delicious pancakes and she inhaled deeply. "W-wow, those smell and look delicious, the apron however, is rather unbecoming." She covered her mouth in shock. "Oh! I didn't mea-"

He held up his paw. "No, I think you should say what you think. I'm actually very happy to see you being more open, usually you're too afraid to speak your mind." He got her a chair.

"Oh . . . ?" She murmured, confused.

"What do you want on them and how many?"

"I'll have two with whip cream and peaches." She said.

When he sat the pancakes before her she immediately began cutting them into bite size pieces and eating them.

Flippy was pouring syrup over his, then he added blueberries."

"Interesting." She noted.

Flippy smiled openly. "The blueberries are just a smidge tart, but put them together with maple syrup and then they are _really _tasty!" He said, taking a bite and grinning in delight.

Flaky glanced towards Flippy's bedroom, wondering if Evil was going to wake up anytime soon, it felt wrong to exclude him from this all, especially considering he was the one they were helping.

"So, what happened to Petunia?"

"Huh? Oh, well she called me to see if I was 'still kicking' then she said she was going to see why there wasn't the sound of people screaming and an ax in someone's head." Flaky chuckled nervously. "She's . . . rather biased against - oh, there I go again!" She exclaimed, flinching and trying to cover her muzzle. "Open mouth insert foot."

Flippy waved her off, "No, I already knew about her animosity towards me and Evil."

"You did, then why'd you agree to help us out?"

He leaned back, scratching at an ear before shrugging, "Out of the kindness of my heart. Do go on though."

"Oh, yes, anyway, so she went back to the lab, there wasn't either of you there so she came back and told me, I told her I'd go see what was up. She replied that she planned on finishing he job _on her own_." Flaky finished.

The green-furred male mulled over this and then took his empty plate to the sink and started washing it. "Typical Petunia, for a skunk she's always got to have everything clean, neat, and smelling like roses. Good thing Evil wanted to take those broken vials, otherwise she would've pitched then for sure. She sure must be feeling kind lately to clean that huge place!

"Actually, she's mainly doing it to get Sniffles' attention."

The plate clattered against the sink, luckily it didn't even crack from the impact. "What?"

Flinching the porcupine added, "She wants to get his attention so she can ask him out."

Flippy turned the water off and faced her, a funny grin on his face. "So she decided she's get some other people to do the majority of the work and take the credit for herself?"

Flaky nodded.

With a loud peal of laughter, he doubled over. "She wants to date Sniffles-ahhahaha, so she used us to make it easi-ehehehe!" He was rolling on the floor now. "She's crafty- hee, I'll give her that!"

Flaky just giggled and nodded, "She's always got to get what she wants, and if she wants it bad enough, you have to get out of her way or go along with it."

Flippy, gasping for breath, but still laughing, just nodded.

* * *

Uh, sorry for the wait, I hit a snag in this chapter, I don't think it will happen again, but I'll make no promises. So here's hoping.

Blue berries and maple syrup? Hmm . . . That was just a combo that came to mind all of a sudden. I'm so going to try that next time though!

Dun, dun, the real reason Petunia wanted to clean Sniffles' lab has been revealed! XD No surprise to those who know her, eh?


	6. Chapter 6

Flippy paused halfway out the door, with a squeak Flaky bumped into him. He turned about, "Someone needs to watch Evil," He said suddenly. He didn't wait for her to say anything. "I'll do it."

"No, you're the one who experienced it, saw it, you should go." Flaky said.

"And leave you here to deal with him if he wakes up? No way!"

Flaky grinned and held up a tranquilizer, "If he starts waking up I'll give him a dose of this, I still have two more after this one, I'll be fine." She reassured.

"Wow, you're really getting brave!" Flippy said, making Flaky blush.

"I-I guess I'm tired of running away from my fears."

"You're absolutely sure then?"

She nodded. "Yeah, now go and see Sniffles about a cure, or at least figure out what's wrong with Evil."

"Alright," He said and left.

Flaky sighed, her eyes scanning the room curiously. "All alone, with a deranged bear asleep on the bed." She eyed the tranquilizer as if it was her best friend.

Outside Flippy was on his way to Sniffles' house, eager to ask the anteater for answers to his multitude of questions.

He hurried onward and was soon knocking upon the male's door.

"Coming!" A voice called.

He had a hunch he knew who that voice belonged to, sure enough Petunia opened the door, wearing a maids outfit, not one of the ones that he'd heard about though, thank the lord. Her eyes widened as she saw him. "Flippy, what a pleasant surprise." She said.

"Hey Petunia," He replied. _Boy she's really after that anteater! _He mentally added. "Is Sniffles back yet?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's unpacking his bags, why?"

_She's being pretty nice, no glares or occasional mean looks. Is that because Evil's not in me anymore? _He wondered. "I just want to ask him about a few things."

She opened the door.

"Wow, you sure did clean this place up!" Flippy exclaimed as soon as he saw the interior.

She smiled before she hurried on past him, calling up the stairs, "Sniffles, Flippy's here."

A soft chortle followed by a curious 'hmm'. "Really? I was hoping he'd come by."

Flippy walked up each step, easily reaching the top, the door was ajar and Flippy didn't bother knocking.

"Hey Sniffles,"

Said anteater was sitting at a desk scanning blueprints to another genius machine. He pulled out another set of blueprints from his suitcase and scanned them before looking up.

"Ah, Flippy, how are you? Petunia told me a vague amount of information about what happened yesterday."

"I'm sure she did." He agreed, picturing the skunk as she fawned over Sniffles and told him everything.

"What exactly happened, all she told me is that you spilled something, passed out, and split into two."

Flippy retold his tale, until he got to the last part involving Evil's memory loss, Sniffles 'hmm'ed at certain parts and wrote notes down as if this was an elaborate experiment. "That's interesting, do you know what was inside the vials?"

Flippy recalled what they had said. "Yes. I recall what they said, I pieced the broken shards back together afterwards. One said, spliced eutomer cells mixed with trk tyrosine kinase and a powerful, yet small growth hormone mixture. The second one read, alternatively spliced absorbable egg without nucleus awaiting DNA."

Sniffles dropped the notepad. "W-what did you say?"

He began reciting the labels once more, "Spliced eutomer cells mixed with trk tyrosine kinase and a powerful-"

"No way! That's impossible!"

"That's what was on them." Flippy countered.

"No, I meant the fact that Evil is in a separate body and still remembers things," The blue-furred Myrmecophagid replied.

"He is, but like I said he's suffering from amnesia."

With a grunt Sniffles retrieved his fallen notepad and began writing more down while explaining his beliefs. "Those two mixtures mixed is a cloning solution, you see, I've been working on it for some time now. I only have tried it a few times on smaller creatures like an occasional cat and a frog, but both animals and their clones didn't react to any stimulus, slipped into a coma, and died mere hours later. I found out that in this particular method of cloning the animal's soul splits in half, which, destroys their will to live, but with you,"

He said, pointing to Flippy.

"There were two personalities in one body. Two separate parts of one person who never interacted or depended entirely upon each other for survival, merely sustained a twisted symbiosis. Evil could live a separate life on his own as could you. But," He added,

"this doesn't make too much sense because Evil was still part of you, yet he hasn't died . . . It could be possible that he was a separate soul entirely, but two souls residing in one body is extremely rare."

"Two separate souls?" Flippy repeated. "But he wasn't always in me, it was only when I was about to go insane in the army that he surfaced."

Sniffles pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose before nodding. "Yes, that's it! It's possible that when you were mentally unstable his soul slipped into your body and took over."

"Then why does he look like me and act like me?" Flippy snapped, unable to accept the hair-brained theory.

"Blank souls,"

"Blank souls?"

"Yes," He said, still writing. "Imagine a chalkboard that is covered with an elaborate plan, perhaps your life story, now think, after you are completely done, what do you do?"

"Erase it all and start again." The green-furred male stated.

"Exactly! So a blank soul is a soul that has erased all it's data and decided to start anew."

"Okay, now I get it, but what about Evil's insane hallucinations?"

"That can easily be fixed, until he has regained the rest of his senses go to the pharmacy and buy a prescription of an anti-psychotic/antidepressant. Some Quetiapine AKA Seroquel(Author's note: I was on this medicine for years, boy, it makes you sleepy, but it helped my depression, I just got off it last year.)."

"Seroquel, eh? Will it hurt him?"

"Nope, I've experimented on it and eliminated the side effects." Sniffles replied.

"Okay," Flippy said, going towards the door, "Is there a cure for our separation then?"

Sniffles shrugged, "Souls cannot be forced together without adverse effects, you are better off leaving that to me, if I discover anything interesting, I'll call you."

The male nodded and went to leave, Petunia smiled and shut the door behind him.

* * *

The bit about blank souls is a bit of my own far-fetched illogic that I wanted to put in this fic. I wanted to be a bit reversible when it came to Sniffles since most scientists don't believe in God(not all scientists, but most).


	7. Chapter 7

Considering Lumpy was still off with the other happy tree friends who had went with him, the pharmacy, like most stores, was open but unattended. Flippy strolled about, gazing at the shelves before spotting a box marked Quentapine. In the town you didn't always have to pay right away, no one, aside from the raccoon twins stole because you could pay as late as you desired.

He made note of the price before heading home. _Evil should still be out, hopefully Flaky's not too bored._

As he had assumed, Flaky was sitting on the couch munching on a few reheated pancakes while watching T.V.

"Oh, you're back, how was it, any luck?"

Flippy held up the box, "I've got a decent cure, I'll explain the rest after I've halved and dissolved one of these hundred milligram pills."

He easily wielded a knife, slicing the pill perfectly in half. "I . . . " He trailed off, suddenly aware of his actions. _My military training is still far too sharp._ He thought.

He ground up the half, and placed it in a glass of lukewarm water, stirring it until it dissolved and was gone.

"Is Evil still asleep?"

"Yeah, he didn't seem anywhere near awake, but I think he'll come to in a couple more hours." She replied.

Flippy smiled and went to the bedroom. There Evil lay curled up, his breathing even and peaceful. Flippy kneeled beside him and tilted his darker halve's head back before pouring the glass's contents out slowly, allowing Evil to drink the water without choking on it. When the glass was half empty, Flippy decided that would be enough and sat it down on the nightstand before exiting and talking to Flaky.

He retold what Sniffles had said, elaborating on the more incomprehensible parts.

"So Evil shouldn't have survived because the cloning usually kills the soul by tearing it apart?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

They talked for another couple of hours until they were interrupted by a groan. Curious they glanced at each other, but realized it was Evil awakening from his two day slumber.

"Ungh." Evil groaned and opened his eyes, yellow orbs scanned the surrounding area before settling on a red porcupine and his reflective good side.

"Flippy, Flaky, what's up?" He asked casually.

"H-How are you feeling, E?" Flaky asked, her eyes wide with anxiety.

"Hmm, I'm fin-ouch!" He exclaimed wincing as soon as his paws touched his face. He gazed at the bandaged phalanges in confusion, seemingly drawing a blank. "Why are my paws bandaged?" He asked.

Flippy flinched and tried to decide what to say, last time he'd spoken of the past Evil had nearly killed himself. _A white lie might be efficient, but I just can't do that,_ "You were freaking out and tried to boil yourself alive."

Flaky gasped in surprise at the green-furred male's abruptness, and she looked as worried as Flippy felt.

Evil seemed to space out, making the two tense in fear at what unpredictable thing might ensure. But then he nodded and gazed closer at his paws, "Oh, yeah, I remember that, eesh, I was nuts! I can't believe all those things I was seeing right before you stopped me from killing myself." He said with a laugh. "Oh lord I feel so much better now that I'm not seeing red everywhere!"

"Ehhhh?" Both of them squeaked.

Evil smiled, a very . . . creepy smile. "I feel so mellow that things just have to improve."

Flippy nodded.

Evil got up gingerly and walked past them. "Whoa I'm starving, I want some nachos."

Pausing, Flippy asked, "You think he's for real?"

"Why not? H-he's acting almost normal, err, as normal as someone living in this town can be." Flaky replied.

The sudden sound of glass breaking rang out, Flippy and Flaky winced before heading to the kitchen.

Evil was gazing balefully at a pile of broken glass, it was a clear blue colour and Flippy realized it had been a deep dish pie plate that he had a few of. He used those for making nachos, apparantly Evil wasn't kidding, he did have a craving for nachos.

"I tried to hold it after I picked it up, but I can't grasp anything worth a darn with these bandages on." he explained, holding up said wrapped paws as if to prove his point.

Flaky had alreadty got a broom and dust pan and was piking up the larger shards with a rag while she swept the tiny bits with the broom. _Petunia's taught her well, _Flippy thought with a smile.

"I'll help you get the food," He offered, as he aided his alternate personality, he explained that Evil was going to be on medication to help him recover for the next few months, to which said male agreed, he was mellow enough to be reasonable now.

"How long until my paws heal up enough for me to use them better?" Evil asked.

"Well, they should be better in a coupler of days, considering how fast we heal."

"Ah, that's good, I look like a Handy wannabe."

All of them laughed.

Flippy mulled over something before saying, "Did you ever hear about the time he tried to change a light bulb?"

Flaky gave a nervous chuckle, "N-no, tell us."

"Yeah, what did the poor guy die of that time?"

Flippy began explaining, all the while preparing Evil some food. Flaky looked sick at the thought of glass going through the beaver's foot, after all, she had once stepped on a rusty nail and skied down a hill crying her eyes out.

It seemed as though things were turning around for the three tree friends. Flaky was now friends with Evil who was better, and Flippy wasn't flipping anymore.

For the next few days things steadily stayed constant. Flippy and Evil awoke around their usual six o'clock time, and around nine in the morning Flaky would knock and spend the day with the two before departing later in the afternoon around dusk. She was more outgoing, but still retaining some of her old timidness.

The others returned from their camping trip, and were surprised and intrigued by everything that had occurred in their absence. Sniffles was still studying the results, asking Evil if he would volunteer for several tests, which he did, albeit hesitantly.

Cuddles recovered from his sickness, but only after he died and came back to life(go figure).

Petunia caught Sniffles eye one morning when he wasn't so wrapped up in his science, the male's heart skipped a beat, but perhaps it was because he had finally laid eyes upon what she was wearing, a simple, yet seductive lab coat that showed off her curves. It was nerd heaven.

Life was good.

Until one morning exactly one week later . . .

* * *

C-L-I-F-F-H-A-N-G-E-R!

I bet you didn't see that coming.

No, the story is not finished! It still has . . . Hmm, I'd say about five to nine more chapters left.

I'm glad so many people have taken an interest in this fic, HTF needs more love!


	8. Chapter 8

Despite agreeing to it, Evil was secretly defiant about being medicated, he knew it was for his own good. But the hallucinations . . . there had been some truth to them, he wanted to remember more of his past. What was he like when he wasn't killing? Was he always killing? Had he ever had a hobby, a love interest, a friend, a life away from the battlefield, or was his life just a battlefield itself?

He wanted to remember, even if it meant he was a killer. That's why he skipped his medicine yesterday, hiding the pill in a hole under the couch. He believed that if he waited it out, he'd remember things again. He figured the medication was ebbing away as he breathed, so he kept taking deep breaths.

In, out, in, out, in again, out again . . .

He shut his eyes and thought about what would make his question ridden mind relax.

The first thing that came to mind was Flaky . . . He admired her courage, befriending him so quickly. Then he thought of Flippy; his twin's patience and kindness was unrivaled by anyone. Those two he knew could accept and love him no matter what he'd done or did.

His mind wandered further, everyone had been surprised to see Evil outside of Flippy, but within minutes of Flippy telling them the male had no recollection of them, they had quickly imprinted their names, and enough personal information to remember them by. Mime of course, pantomimed his information, but Evil was a master at charades.

He grumbled suddenly as a flicker of memory drifted to him, the memory of his origin. He saw Flippy, saw the green-furred bear curled up whimpering as he hid inside the dead body of a chameleon. Then Evil saw himself, slowly invading, comforting the male whilst also taking control. He began taking on Flippy's appearance and personality, albeit, with an added bonus: extra sharp teeth for tearing, and deep yellow eyes. Oh, and the thirst for bloodshed.

Evil, or Fliqpy as he was addressed and named, had one goal at that moment: win at _any _cost. And so he had, and that's where it started

And now, as he opened his eyes and stared at his trembling paws, _this is where it will continue._ He felt grateful that Flippy and Flaky were out in the mountains, looking for something the porcupine had lost when she was a child. Now he knew they'd be safe from his impending psychosis.

The effects would be delayed, sadly. But, he could hasten them, if he desired, although if he went to fast, no, he wasn't that desperate.

He froze, a tremor running down his spine as the door was knocked upon. He had to answer it, it was common courtesy.

When he opened it Toothy was standing there grinning while holding a pail and a medium sized metal bucket. "He-ya Evil, wanna come play with me and Cuddles? We're going down by the lake to catch crawdads, they're everywhere!" He exclaimed happily.

Evil frowned before smiling, _ah youth. _"No thanks Toothy, I'm . . . " He trailed off, suddenly doubling over and clutching his head in pain.

"Whoa, you okay, what's wrong?" Toothy asked, his childish mind trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Fuh-fine, Go on, I'll just stay here." He grunted, _please, just get away while you still can._

Toothy shifted, hesitating and stalling. "But I was hoping you'd go . . ."

Too late, Evil's pulse was already racing as he felt visions flicker before his eyes. They were fast, so fast, but extremely powerful. His mind switched into attack mode.

With a growl, Evil grabbed Toothy by his oversized tail and hauled him off, before pulling out his bowie knife(he still carried it around because he felt an attachment to it) and cutting both eyes out, prior to skewering the young beaver on a fence.

He gazed about, eyes unseeing, everything was hazy, but when he saw the blood, it was crystal.

_So if I cover this whole place in blood, everything will be normal? _He pondered, not understanding how that made sense. His paw touched something jagged sticking out from the ground, upon closer examination it was a brick. He picked it up and grinned at how easily it fit in his paw, the fur had grown back, albeit a bit shaggy around his palms where he had been damaged more. He hefted it and took off in the direction of Sniffles' lab, he had some blood to spill.

"Come on, Stabby." He said, gazing at his bowie knife.

The windows on Sniffles' house were made of thicker glass than normal windows, but the brick was propelled with enough force to shatter bullet-proof glass. It easily broke through and disappeared behind the blinds.

"What was that?" Petunia asked, looking up from her cooking, she was just done making chicken parmigiana for two. A romantic dinner if there was one, especially since Sniffles loved chicken!

She put down the chicken and went near the window, tripping over the brick, when she fell it was in the shards of glass all over the carpet, screaming and rolling she kept getting cut up. Evil climbed through the window and grinned at the spectacle.

He heard Sniffles' footsteps as the anteater approached and yanked the cord to the blinds off before sneaking up and strangling him with them, laughing insanely all the while. Petunia accidentally gored herself in the chest and started to bleed out in her panic. "Oh no you don't" Evil said as he picked up the brick and started bashing her skull in. "I decide who dies and when! This is all my choice!" He yelled hysterically, truth be told, he was anything but in control.

He smelled chicken and went into the kitchen. Hungry, he began eating the chicken parmigiana. "Well, I'd give my compliments to the chef, but she's already dead. Maybe tomorrow." He then walked out the door as casually as someone living there might. He left bloody footprints in his wake.

By noon he'd slaughtered everyone in the town, but Cub(Pop beat him to the little guy,) he laid back and felt the adrenaline ebb from his system. Then he heard footsteps. _Who the hell is that? _He glanced up, locking eyes with a purple lamb holding a pickle.

"Who?"

"Hi-ya, I'm Lammy, and this is Mr. Pickels." She said.

"Uh, now's not a good time." He murmured, she was disrupting his afterglow.

"You kill a lot. I may be new, but I don't really care if you kill or not, I just like to socialize," She continued rambling, not noticing that he was reaching for his knife.

"Like a lamb to the slaughter," He mused.

"Huh?" She murmured.

_Famous last words of a naive person._

His knife sliced vertically several times, killing her, and slicing her pickle friend into little bits.

* * *

Evil's gone B-A-N-A-N-A-S again! Go figure.

What are Flippy and Flaky going to do when they see this mess?


	9. Chapter 9

"So what did Sniffles tell you yesterday?" Flaky asked.

"He told me about Evil's DNA. It's _exactly_ like mine, which is no surprise, but he told me that if Evil has kids, they'll be impossible to tell apart from kids of my own, in fact, he said they _would_ be my own." He rubbed at his ears in confusion. "That's just so surreal."

The porcupine grabbed his paw and smiled at him. "Don't worry, either way you think about it, any future cubs will be adorable."

He nodded, silence ensured before they both shivered.

"Something is wrong." Flaky said at the same time Flippy did.

"You think so too?" He asked.

She nodded, picking the ruby brooch, it was shaped like a leaf and valued at eight thousand dollars. The value didn't matter as she had no intention of letting it go, she just remembered her mother telling her the price. Her mother had been the one to give it to her back when she was little, weeks before the fire that forced her to seek refuge in Happy Tree Town killed her parents, but that was years and years ago. She was glad nothing had happened to it since she'd lost it so long ago.

"Let's go back, I'm worried." She said.

He nodded, if they hurried they would get there in an hour and a half.

"Thanks again for helping me find this, it means the world to me."

"No problem, Flaky."

Meanwhile Evil was running around going mad, there was no more blood! He had nobody to kill now! What was a bear to do? And then he had an idea, he ran off, hoping to get it all done in record time.

An hour later he had finished it entirely, using a wood chipper he mashed the dead bodies into mulch. Then he had tilled some soil and used the corpse laden mulch to fertilize the soil. Now he had a patch of soil to grow things in, he was busy planing seeds. "Pumpkins, carrots, Asparagus." He said as he started planting them.

"Damn, now I'm bored again." He grumbled, scratching dried blood off his chest fur.

His mind raved, spazzing and flickering from insane thought to insane thought.

"Evil!" Flippy shouted as Flaky and him ran up, the green bear gazed around the blood soaked town before slapping his face. "Please tell me you didn't."

Evil pulled out his bowie, eying the two curiously. He snarled.

"Oh dear lord," Flaky said.

"Flippy, what's up? You're back already?" Evil said, walking around the male.

"Evil, stop. What's gotten into you?" Flippy said, suddenly knocking the bowie out of his opposite's hand as he grabbed the blood-soaked male's wrists and struggled with him.

"Nothing, Flip, I'm just peachy!" Evil snarled, pressing his nose against Flippy's and baring his teeth maliciously, he pushed, making Flippy brace himself, but the bear couldn't keep upright, he fell backwards. Evil reached out, trying to grab the knife, but Flippy writhed and kicked his darker half in the gut before rolling away.

"Stop you guys!" Flaky cried, shaking in terror as she watched them continue fighting.

Flippy tackled Evil, rolling him across the ground, knocking the wind out of the bear's chest. With a grunt Evil stood up, swaying slightly before pouncing upon Flippy, the weight of him sending said bear sprawling backwards.

Evil finally managed to grab the bowie, he held it to Flippy's throat. The male froze, his ebony eyes wide as he ceased struggling and instead stared at his reflection.

"Such a shame, I wanted you to stay away longer, but now, I think I'm going to have to put you down for the day, until tomorrow, I bid you adieu."

"No!" Flaky screamed, she ran forward and latched onto Evil's leg. "I thought you had changed, Evil! I thought you left your old ways behind, but maybe I was wrong. I'm begging you though, please don't hurt Flippy."

"Flaky, don't, get away while you still can!" Flippy ordered, fearing for his friend's life.

"No Flippy," She replied.

Evil grinned, wondering how he could kill the porcupine. Flaky ducked her head and started humming.

With a soft gasp, Evil felt a memory rise to the surface.

_The night that Evil laid there, the tranquilizer sedating him, he had a horrible dream, but no matter what he couldn't awaken, Flaky stirred in her sleep and glanced around curiously before hearing the soft whimper that escaped Evil's mouth. "Poor guy," she said, getting up and walking over to the bedside._

_"It's o-o-kay, Evil, you're going to be alright." She said, reaching out and touching his face, the male twitched at the contact and gave a low whine._

_The porcupine sat on the edge of the bed. "N-nightmares can be scary, I know, but when I was really little, my mom hummed a special song that helped me sleep better. I'll hum it for you, it might sound a bit silly for me to do this for you, but believe me, it works. I often hum this song when I'm upset, it's actually quite soothing."_

_She hummed, softly, making the unconscious male still and relax until he had fallen back into a peaceful unconsciousness.. She made sure he was really calmed, then, she returned to the floor and slept peacefully._

Evil felt himself ease up, the paw that held his bowie knife moved away from Flippy's throat and dropped. Flippy stared curiously, obviously confused. Evil backed up off the male and gazed at Flaky, who still clung to his leg. With a small smile he reached down and pat the female upon the head.

"I'm sorry Flaky, I didn't mean to make you so upset, I'll never do it again!" He exclaimed, embracing the female.

Flippy stood up, dusting off himself before walking up and putting a paw upon her shoulder. "Flaky, you really pulled through for me this time."

* * *

Flaky saved the day!

I thought why not give Flaky a past. The one that was briefly mentioned could be what shaped her into the fearful female she became. Luckily she's overcoming her fears.

By the way, the song her mother hummed was Frère Jacques, it really is soothing on a restless night.


	10. Chapter 10

While Evil was taking a bath to get rid of all the blood in his fur, Flippy and Flaky sat on the couch and sighed, the former doing all the sighing, Flaky was just swinging her legs back and forth as the bear pressed a paw to his throbbing head.

"I guess we were fools to believe he had changed," Flippy said, holding his head in disappointment.

Shaking her head, the female thought before she spoke, wording her sentence carefully. "No, he has changed, he just . . . is struggling to comprehend things. If he hadn't he would have killed both of us back there." Flaky replied.

"You're probably right, he is getting better, even I realize that."

All of a sudden, Evil's voice rang out. "It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time!"

"I stand corrected." Flippy said, sighing and pressing a paw to his face.

Flaky tried not to giggle as Evil continued singing, a few seconds later he walked in with a towel around his waist. "Where's the baseball bat we used to use?" He asked.

"What are you up to?"

Evil mock-flinched and pretended to be hurt, "Oh blood brother of mine, whatever do you mean?"

_Blood brother? That's a new one. _Flippy, trying not to groan in confusion, pointed to the closet.

Evil rummaged through the cluster of junk before pulling out a worn wooden bat. "Oh yeah, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!" He shouted, before running into the bedroom.

Flaky giggled wildly.

"I truly think he's lost all reason." Flippy groaned.

Sobering, the female gazed at him. "Now Flippy, I seem to remember you putting a lampshade on your head and singing I'm a little teapot once upon a time."

The male blanched and shook at the memory. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Besides, we've got to talk about what happened. Evil stopped taking his medicine because he didn't want to hide from his past." She said, fiddling with the ruby leaf brooch and gazing at it lovingly.

"But he has to take his medicine! Now he knows his past, what is stopping him from taking it now?"

"How would you feel if you had to take medication?"

Flippy scratched his chin, "I'd feel like there was something wrong with me."

"Exactly, so why would we try and pressure Evil into doing things he doesn't want to." Flaky said.

"I'm sorry," Flippy said, then, his eyes twitching in annoyance, "if he keeps singing that song I'll force the pills down his throat myself!"

Flaky started laughing, "What if I start singing it?"

"You wouldn't dar-"

"It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly ti-" Flippy covered her mouth lightly,

"One of you guys repeating that song is bad enough, I promise not to goad him into taking medication if you don't sing that song, okay?"

Flaky nodded, her eyes shimmering with bliss. "Deal. I'm going to go check on Evil."

Shrugging the male waved her off, "Suit yourself. Heaven only knows what the hell he's doing. Oh, that sounded like a really lame joke."

Flaky walked into the bedroom and giggled at what she saw. Evil had managed to balance the broad end of the bat upon his nose and was shouting "peanut butter with a baseball bat".

"Evil," the porcupine said softly, startling the male and making him drop the bat, the wooden stick hit his left foot with a loud thumping sound. She winced, "Did that hurt?"

_Jeesh, she's so quiet you never see her until she's right in front of you. _Evil thought, trying not to let the pain show on his face. "I think my foot just broke." He said, leaning against the bed.

"Let me check." Flaky kneeled and felt the foot, seeing if anything felt out of place or damaged. "I think you just bruised it. Can I ask you something?"

Evil nodded, patting the area of the bed beside him. "Sure thing."

When Flaky sat down beside him she felt a nervous tingle. _I never would have guessed that I'd one day be able to sit beside Evil and still be alive._ "Well," she began, so softly that the green bear's ears twitched and focused upon her, "what do you do if you like two people more than friends, but can't decide which one you love more?"

"Flip and I, you mean?" He replied grinning.

"Wha. . ."

"Oh come on, did you think I would be that dense? I congratulate you on not using the 'my friend has a problem' method, that one would have insulted my pride." Evil mused, a fang-filled grin going from ear to ear.

"Oh . . . :" Her face began to heat up and she went to leave when he stopped her.

"Hey now! That doesn't mean I won't help you out."

"Huh? But I thought- oh- never mind!" She sat down.

He gave her a pat on the shoulders, "It's funny you brought this up, Flippy and I have discussed you several times lately, you see, him and I both have feelings for you, but we're unwilling to hurt each other." The smile that graced his face was not cruel, it was kind and caring.

Shocked by the revelation she stared at him with a gaping mouth.

"We have been unable to tell which one of us you'd pick, at first I didn't care quite so much, but then, you started doing small things, things that made me feel stronger feelings for you. Like humming that lullaby when I was restless, and how you tried to stop me, that took guts."

"So you both feel the same way I feel for you two?" She asked, pressing her paws together. "That makes it even harder."

Evil's face scrunched up in confusion, "How so?"

"I don't want to upset either of you, but I don't know what to do."

"I have a solution to that, but . . . " He glanced away, blushing wildly, "I haven't brought it up to either you or Flippy yet."

"What is it?" She asked, hopefully.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!

Oh come on, everyone knows that Evil's smarter than he looks, of course he'd figure things out by now.

I'm sorry for the wait, I got sick abit, lately we've also been working on things like the car and the waterline, eh, so many things to do.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh never mind, it's silly." He replied, trying to hide the blush that was only intensifying.

"But Evil,"

"Nope, I'd rather not say it." He stooped down and picked up his bat. "Can I go hit some neighbors mailboxes, or will that make them like me less?"

Flaky smiled thinly. _Does he have ADD or is he just avoiding the subject? _"You've already made them into mulch, how much worse can you do?"

Evil opened the door and pointed at his opposite who was gazing in a bored manner at the T.V. while flipping through channels. "I could always annoy him." He replied, a smug grin upon his face.

Flaky shook her head in dismissal. "No, that's okay, you go ahead and have some fun."

Evil shook his head and laughed, "I was only kidding." He patted her upon the shoulder. "You know I'm not that immature, I'm unwilling to irritate my twin too much in a given day, who knows how he reacts without me inside of him."

"You know, considering I convinced him not to put you back on the medication, you could tell me your solution, right now anything would help."

He gazed at her in blatant surprise. "You convinced him? Really? Wow, I, uh, okay, fine, I'll spill. I don't think you'll understand unless you take it with a grain of salt, but I'll tell you anyway."

"That would be appreciated."

Evil held the bat up in front of her and brought it down upon his knee. The porcupine jumped in shock, but eased her fear down as best as she could.

Holding the two pieces of bat he eyed her. "Look, see how these splinters fit together perfectly?" He asked, re-piecing the two halves together.

"Uh-huh."

"You can have one half or the other, but wouldn't you rather have the whole thing?"

Flaky nodded faintly, "But it's broken now, there's no fixing it back together like it once was. But having both halves still feels necessary."

"These two halves represent Flippy and I."

Startled, the female suddenly gazed at him, the males cheeks were aflame as he nodded. "I can't say that you'd be happy with only half of your true love, if I allowed you to get sold short, I'd feel bad; even if you chose me, Flippy's a part of me as well."

"But uh . . . isn't that technically polygamy?"

"Two identical males, twins in every way but eye colour and personality, both sharing the same DNA, how is that polygamy? That's like saying we weren't originally one to begin with. I mean, if we were born separately, then it would be called that, but we were both one person, and now we're two, I know it's hard to explain, but there is a big difference." He tutted, snickering.

Flaky decided she needed that grain of salt. Before she could voice the need to think, she realized something. "What will Flippy think of this? Surely he wouldn't want to do it, it's so surreal."

"Flip wants all three of us to be happy, you sure are looking for loopholes, if you think you can't love us both as one, than you'll have to decide which of us you'll dote upon most." He then turned and left her standing there, stunned and confused.

"W-wait, tell Flippy about your idea first, if he's interested . . . we'll see." She said quickly, afraid he wouldn't hear her.

Evil nodded, he didn't look back though, he knew if he did she would have seen the look on his face. _When you give someone an ultimatum, it takes skill to get a n answer so fast._

Flaky gazed at the retreating male, watched him sit down beside Flippy. _They 'are' both the same person . . . but can I truly love them both? Why do I feel like I should do this when it goes against normal rules? _A soft giggle escaped her muzzle. _Normal? That went extinct the day I first walked into Happy Tree Town, if I was looking for normal, I sure did make a wrong turn._

_Wait, I felt attracted to Flippy's darker half before they split, so why would their separation change anything. _She slapped her face, what a fool she had been!

Evil was conversing with his good side, occasionally Flippy would glance in Flaky's direction, blush and nod at Evil to continue. When he had stopped talking, Evil gave Flaky a wink and a thumbs up.

She steeled herself. Stepping out of the bedroom she padded over and said, "Flippy," Evil scooted, making a spot for her, she caught on to his plan immediately, now she was sitting down between Flippy and Evil.

"Evil told me about his idea," The bear said, a bit shakily since he had not quite recovered from said male's revelation. His cheeks looked brighter than firecrackers on the 4th of July.

Flaky nodded, "I think it's a good idea, complicated and unorthodox, but still good." She reached out, a paw holding Evil's and one holding Flippy's.

"Well, if you will accept it, than I'm okay with it."

Evil smiled. "Don't worry, our relationships will go slowly, there's no need to rush." He then scrunched up his face, "But my love is for Flaky, so don't expect me to do your green hide any favors in the unmentionable department."

Flippy forgot to breath, he doubled over coughing and gasping in shock. "What the hell? I'd never!"

Flaky tried not to laugh. "I think he was just pulling your leg."

Evil nodded, "That's _the __only_ thing of yours I'll ever pull."

Flippy, having just recovered from his previous coughing fit, nearly went into another, he just barely managed to control his surprise. Flaky patted him on the back and glared at Evil.

"Oh my lord, Evil, you're such a pervert!" Flaky exclaimed.

"I have my moments." He confessed.

"You certainly do." Flaky agreed, she leaned close to Flippy and gave him a kiss on the cheek, the darker bear grunted in objection, but Flaky just smiled and kissed him as well. The two male's faces were beet red, like Flaky's fur was naturally.

"I love you both."

"I love you too, Flaky." They said simultaneously, still blushing.

* * *

A rather humorous way to end this story, I know a few of you were wanting some sort of lemon/sex scene, but I'll write another one of those fics someday(I say "another" because Beautiful Disaster has a lemon in it).

So, here's the end, hope you enjoyed it. The story may have reached it's end, but Flippy, Evil, and Flaky's relationship has only just begun.


End file.
